Haunting Passion
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: While getting ready for bed, Gengar and Heracross have some naughty fun, and after catching each other in the act, they have some hot haunting fun together. Gengar X Hearcross, Male X Male, Pokémon X Pokémon Yaoi! Don't like, don't read.


**Hey guys. It's time I jump into the Pokémon fandom and what better way than to deliver my first male on male gay Pokémon smut story for you all. Now I will be writing a couple of these featuring some of my favorite Pokémon, so please enjoy them and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. No flamers!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the Pokémon franchise. It's rightfully owned by the folks at Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures Inc.**

* * *

 **~Haunting Passion~**

"Nothing like some gooey honey before bed." Heracross responded happily, grabbing big globs of honey from the jar and devouring the yummy treat. He glanced over at Gengar, who was making his soft plush bed, shaking his big purple butt in the air. "At least we had the night off from training and just to get enjoy ourselves! And I get to be alone with my honey!" He replied, hugging his big honey jar tightly, hearing a small cackle from his ghost-type friend, as he turned around to flash him a warm grin.

"Man, it's like that honey's your wife or something. Can't go a day without your yellow goop, can you?" Gengar teased his bug-type companion, enjoying the shocked expression on his face as he cackles more. "Also, love that expression you got going on there, Heracross. With any luck, you could make a nice ghost-type Pokémon." He said, snickering under his breath, as it looked like the pissed off beetle Pokémon was about to kick his ass with Megahorn.

"Oh shut up, Gengar! You don't even like honey, so mind your own business and let me enjoy myself!" Heracross snapped at his ghost-type friend, hearing Genger cackle once more, and sticks his cute tongue out at the adorable beetle Pokémon. "Aw, I'm not knocking you, I just find it rather cute how you eat your honey and it's one of the unique attributes I love about you among other things." Genger replied in a rather cute and playful tone, cackling more at his friend's priceless reaction, snapping a picture of it using his cellphone, and looking over at the beetle Pokémon's cute blue butt. "Hey, quit looking at my butt, you pervert!" Heracross yelled, blushing like a tomato, and using a blanket to hide his butt.

The horny ghost Pokémon licked his lips, and cackled evilly at his friend's embarrassment, as he climbed into his bed to conceal his massive erection. He could feel his huge cock growing painfully hard already. He secretly slipped one of his arms underneath the covers, and began stroking his huge cock and balls to his cute beetle friend eating his honey, as Heracross was completely oblivious to what his friend was doing under the cover.

"Not trying to be perverted, just think you have a nice butt. It's really cute." Gengar replied, cackling a bit more and moaning softly from masturbating, feeling himself desperately wanting to fuck the cute beetle right here and now. "Uh, Genger, thank you, I guess. That's really sweet of you to say." Heracross replied, blushing even more, as he felt his dick starting to stir, and eats up more of his honey. "Hey, you're welcome. I'm gonna hit the hey and catch some z's. Night Hearcross." Genger said, closing his eyes and pretending to go to sleep, while furiously pumping himself.

Once he thought Gengar was fast asleep, Heracross saw his massive foot long penis and baseball-sized balls rock hard and throbbing eagerly. He felt his huge cock swelling painfully hard, and stuck his hand deep in the honey jar till his hand was soaked in honey, and began lathering up his huge cock and balls in his honey, as the sticky yellow goop stuck to his huge cock and balls, and made them feel really nice and sticky and gooey at the same time, a feeling that he loved immensely. He had always done this type of honey masturbation when he felt aroused and boy did it feel good having a dick being covered in his favorite treat.

Moaning softly, as he clutches his dick tightly and begins moving up and down from the base to the head, making sure to rub the honey in on his veiny penis, enjoying every second of the blissful pleasure. He stuck his cute tongue out, as a lewd grin spread across his face, as some dripped onto his huge balls, and fondles them with his other hand, as he was already leaking pre cum mixing in with the honey and making things even hotter, though he was unaware that Gengar was secretly watching his hot show while whacking off to him.

Being quite and resisting the urge to squirm around in the bed was difficult, but he had to stay that way lest he should alert his friend to what he's done and then get into some awkward chat. He was already pouring ectoplasm onto the sheets, luckily the dark color of the bedding kept the growing wet spot nearly hidden from view. He panted softly and let out some quite moans, as he strokes his throbbing meaty penis more and more, and starts fingering himself with his other hand, already feeling himself close to blowing his load.

 _"Man, as much as I love fucking myself, I wouldn't mind getting real thing once in a while."_ Gengar thought, eyeing the horny beetle Pokémon, as he viciously pumps his throbbing penis with intense lust, and pushing his whole hand inside his hot ass, pouring more ectoplasm onto the bed and bedding.

Heracross moaned loudly, realizing how horny he was getting as he furiously pumped his honey covered penis and huge balls. "Oooh, already getting too horny. I haven't even gotten to the fun part!" He exclaimed, grabbing a wooden honey covered spoon, admiring it. It was a decent substitute for a dildo or vibrator, in fact it was the biggest spoon they had and it would be his first time putting the big spoon in his hot ass, the idea immensely excited and aroused him. He quickly got down on his knees and grabbed some more honey from the jar, getting a tiny bit on his claws. He then pressed it against his hot blue ass, and let out a happy sigh, horniness overtaking him. He pushed the whole thing inside, and thrusts it inside and out a couple times, pushing it into his sweet spot before briefly pulling it out.

"I need to do this more often!" Heracross said, rubbing some honey on his butt cheeks. He eyed the wooden spoon lustfully. "Okay, I gotta do this!" He rubbed more honey on his butt, and grabbed the dildo, feeling it stick to his claw hands a bit. A few seconds pass, he rubs more honey in on the wooden spoon, and positioned it right at his hot ass. He smirked, and slammed the whole thing inside his hot ass extremely hard, as he had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming.

As the wooden spoon penetrated his hot ass, he let out muffled moans and pants. He began grabbing at his huge cock and balls, closing his eyes in deep pleasure and sticking his tongue out. As it stuck his sweet spot, thoughts of Gengar flooded through his mind "Mmm... Gengar. Give me your dick!" He moaned. He was on his back, his ghost-type friend on top of him fucking his brains out, as he opened his eyes wide. It was one of the many dirty fantasies that plagued his perverted mind. It always felt so good have a big ghost cock in his ass and filling him with so much love and passion. He absolutely yearned for it.

Heracross fucked himself a bit longer before letting out a muffled scream, and blowing his load, something Gengar took advantage of to cum in his own bed, coating his hands and the floor with his hot cum. He licked his claw hands clean off cum and bent over, wooden spoon still in his hot ass, and licked the delicious cum off the floor, savoring the salty taste. Gengar quietly under his breath, blowing a second load under the covers, his eyes wide, face red, and a sinister grin on his face. Before Heracross turned around to make sure he didn't wake his friend over, Gengar had the covers over his blushing red face and pretending to sore. The horny beetle Pokémon removed the wooden spoon from his hot ass and licked the horny and wet substance off, before tossing the wooden spoon into the sink and started licking up the honey off the floor. It was best he didn't let it go to waste.

Gengar laid there in his ectoplasm soaked bed, replaying the hot scene again and again in his dirty mind, before taking a quick peek, seeing Heracross busy eating his honey. "Man, well that confirms that he's gay." He said quietly to himself, sitting down on his bed. He kept replaying the scene in his dirty mind, Heracross masturbating with his honey, fucking himself with a wooden spoon, eating his own cum. It made Gengar so much more fucking horny, as he looked down at his rock hard penis and huge balls throbbing eagerly for more, and glanced over at Heracross.

"Yeah, you clean that honey up and I'll come over and deliver a package..." Gengar said lustfully, stroking his rock hard penis to his horny beetle Pokémon. The sight of Hearcross' cute blue butt was almost too much for him to bare. "Why don't you bring that hot ass over here, you dirty insect." He replied, snickering a little bit.

Feeling a little bit more on the mischievous side, Gengar used his Nightmare move on the horny beetle, filling his mind with all kinds of dirty images and scenes of them constantly fucking, hopping that it would get him what he wanted.

"Gengar!" Heracross screamed suddenly, his voice filled with both shock and excitement. The snickering and horny ghost-type looked over at friend, seeing that he was as horny as all fucking and sporting a massive juicy erection, while proudly showing his own erection for Heracross to see. "Like what you see?" Gengar asked, eyeing the beetle's juicy cock and hot blue butt he had been craving since he became friends with him.

"Yeah, I like it very much." Heracross replied, blushing as red as a tomato, as he hesitated to say. "I guess we were both spanking the Chimchar to each other, huh?" He said, seeing Gengar rise from his bed and walk over to him, embracing him instantly.

Hearcross gasped at the sudden affection, but welcomed it and hugged Gengar back, feeling the ghost-type's hard erection press against his chest. "I was whacking it off to you hard." He confessed, and Gengar only tightened his hold on him, moving his hand down to the beetle's dick and pumping him a bit. Hearcross blushed, and leaned in closer to Gengar, till they closed the gap and instantly went into a hot kiss. The kiss was unlike anything they had ever felt before. So much love, passion, lust, heartfelt kindness was felt in their kiss. Tongues were quickly shoved into each other's mouths, and they were soon on the floor making out, kissing intently, their rock hard penises rubbing together as they grinded hard into each other.

Heracross was the first to part, panting softly. "Gengar, I fucking love you." He moaned a bit as he rubbed his huge penis gently. "I love you so damn much! I need you so badly!" He moaned out, squirming around as he felt Gengar grab his huge cock and squeezed it firmly, with a cute smirk on his face.

"I love you too, Hearcross." Gengar replied, going in for another hot kiss with his lover, moving his right hand to Heracross' cute blue butt and squeezing it playfully. "You want me to fuck that hot blue ass of yours?" The horny bug-type nodded avidly. Gengar then grabbed him, to Hearcross' surprise, and started carrying him over to the bed like a princess, much to Heracross' annoyance. "Hey, you don't need to lug me around like I'm your princess! I'm not a girl, you know?"

"But still, you're my sexy princess." Gengar said playfully, kissing the flustered beetle Pokémon, as he began squirming around playfully in the ghost-type's arms. "But I'm not a girl!" He pouted, earning a cute snicker from his haunting lover. "Regardless, I'd still dress like an Italian plumber and jump and hammer my way through Squirtle and Wartortle, till I reached the castle where you're being held at and defeat the evil King Blastoise with a red Mohawk." Gengar replied, as Hearcross busts out in a fit of laughter, as he places him down on his bed.

"You ripped that from Super Mario World! Can't think of any original lines to seduce me, huh?" Gengar shrugged, climbing into the bed himself, and growing even more horny. "Heh... Heh... I can think of a lot more ways to fuck you though." He said, scooping some ectoplasm from earlier into his hand, and began fingering Hearcross' hot ass and lubing it up nicely.

"Oh, Gengar." Hearcross moaned out, voice husky. "You have no idea how badly I want that big ghost cock of yours in my ass." Gengar just snickered at him, and kept lubing up his tight ass. Hearcross laid on his back, as he sprouts his wings out, and shows off his hot blue ass for Gengar and his glorious ghost penis.

"I know you're a not virgin, but I know you've never had anything as big up there as my big and thick penis." Gengar said, seeing Hearcross get even more horny, as he stuck his tongue out. "Now I get to wreck that hot ass of yours and make you mine forever." He said, pushing his huge cock at Heracross' tight ass.

"You fucking ready?" Gengar asked, snickering a bit more at what was about to unfold.

The horny bug-type nodded, and gasped once he felt the full length sixteen inch penis inside Hearcross' tight blue ass. It hurt at first, but it felt so fucking good. He stuck his tongue out, and lapped it across Gengar's cold smooth cheeks. Gengar snickered, and used Lick to lap at Hearcross' huge cock and balls, and began picking up the pace, as he pushes more and more of his big cock inside the horny beetle Pokémon's hot ass, and uses his tongue to squeeze at his huge cock extremely hard. "Fuck, man, you're a sex genius! How are you so good at this?" Hearcross questioned, as Gengar smirked.

"Well, I am quite a promiscuous Pokémon, handsome. I've gotten sex from a Chimchar, a Haunter, a Tangela, a Machoke, an Oshawott, oral sex from a Scraggy, a Sandshrew, a Charmander, and I gave a blow-job and took a massive load from a Rayquaza." Gengar said, cackling in a playfully evil tone, and kisses Hearcross once more, and squeezes his huge cock and balls harder and harder with his thick tongue.

"Really? You did that? But wait, I thought Rayuaza was genderless! How does he have a penis?!" Hearcross said surprised in a perplexed tone, hearing Gengar snicker some more, and kept squeezing and licking his huge cock and balls even more, driving the horny bug Pokémon insane with pleasure.

"Don't let any of that genderless bullshit cloud your mind. All Pokémon have genders, including Legendary Pokémon and they pack Legendary heat." Gengar said sexually, kissing the horny bug Pokémon once more, and squeezing and licking his huge cock and balls even more. "Now I'm going to pleasure you all night long!"

Deciding to make his love even more horny, Gengar used Nightmare on the horny beetle Pokémon, filling the bug-type's mind full of so many lewd scenes and visions of them fucking and having all kinds of hot ass fun. He snickered, and kept pushing more and more of his big penis deeper and deeper inside Hearcross' hot tight ass, and teases him by slapping his softball-sized balls against his hot ass, and kept squeezing his huge cock and balls with his tongue, and leans in closer to kiss his lover once more.

"This hurts a little bit, but I love it!" Hearcross moaned out, growing even more horny, and deepening the hot kiss with the horny ghost-type even more. "Don't worry, you'll get used to pain. Next time, I'll go without lube." Gengar replied sexually, pushing more and more of his thick penis inside the beetle's hot ass, and squeezes his cute butt extremely hard, and kept squeezing his huge cock and balls more with my tongue, as Hearcross poured pre cum onto his thick tongue. "Fuck! That tastes so yummy! Really salty!" He said, savoring the taste of the bug-type's cum.

Growing even more horny, Gengar pushed every bit of his huge cock inside Hearcross' hot blue ass, as his huge balls kept slapping against his hot blue ass sexually. He smirked, and began striking at his sweet spot with haunting force, and squeezing his huge cock even more harder and harder with his tongue, and licks his pre cum up some more, and snickered some more at how fucking sexy his lover looked. Hearcross panted heavily, and began giving Gengar a special sucking kiss, and grabbed his cute butt, and squeezes it extremely hard, burying his claws deep into the skin, making Genger yelp in pain.

"Yeowch! Ow, ow! Get your claws out of my butt!" Gengar screamed in a pleasured tone, though he wanted the claws out, as he sighed in relief once he felt his beetle Pokémon lover remove his claws from his skin. "Sorry about that. Got carried away there." Hearcross apologized to his lover. "It's alright. Now let me love on you more." Gengar replied, squeezing the beetle's huge penis and balls as hard as he could with his tongue, nearly causing Hearcross to cum.

Smirking and cackling, Gengar grunted extremely hard and pushes his huge balls all the way inside the bug-type's hot blue ass, and begins striking at his sweet spot with supernatural ferocity, and squeezing Heracross' hot blue butt as hard as he could, and keeping a firm grip on his huge cock and balls, and uses his tongue to tease the head of the beetle Pokémon's big juicy penis, and licks his pre cum up once. He panted heavily, and kept striking at the horny beetle Pokémon's sweet spot even harder and harder, and snickered some more.

Hearcross panted heavily and was squirming around underneath the horny ghost Pokémon, and continuing the hot sucking kiss some more, as he squeezed the horny ghost Pokémon's cute dark colored butt some more, not enough to hurt him though. Gengar snickered, and begins fucking the horny beetle Pokémon's hot blue ass and sweet spot with all his might, and kisses him once more, and kept squeezing and licking his huge cock and balls, as Hearcross thrashed around underneath his lover, and panted heavily, as both were close to blowing their loads.

"Gengar, I'm gonna cum soon! I can't take much more!" Hearcross moaned out, feeling his huge cock throbbing and twitching violently. "Goona fill that hot ass up soon!" Gengar playfully remarked, pressing his body against Hearcross and squeezing his throbbing penis even more with his tongue. Hearcross kept a tight hold on the horny ghost-type, and kisses him once more, and sucking softly on his soft lips, as he felt Gengar's juicy penis striking at his hot ass and sweet spot relentlessly.

Genger cackled evilly, and fucked the horny beetle Pokémon like a Legendary Beast, and slammed his huge penis with haunting ferocity into his sweet spot, and squeezing his huge cock and balls as hard as he could. He panted heavily, and continued striking away at Hearcross sweet spot, till he screamed as loudly as he could, and spewed so much hot gooey cum into the bug-type's hot blue ass, soaking his hot ass and insides in his love juice, as cum poured from his hot ass, pooling on the bed.

"I'm cumming in your ass!" Gengar screamed, filling his lover full of his hot love juice, and kissing him once more.

"Fuck! I'm about to blow my load, Gengar!" Hearcross screamed, kissing his lover back, and continuing the sucking kiss. "Fuck! So much cum's coming out!"

Hearcross reached his peak, and grabbed hold of his own huge cock, as he screamed blissfully. His huge cock jumped and spasmed, spewing massive amounts of hot gooey cum allover Gengar and himself, along with soaking the bed in his love juice. He cummed again and again, till he had completely covered his ghost lover in cum, making him look like a gooey white Gengar.

They panted softly, and cuddled closer to each other, as Gengar pulled his now flaccid cock from the beetle Pokémon's sore ass. He cackled and snickered, as he removed his tongue from the beetle Pokémon's flaccid cock, but not before licking his cock clean off any cum. He smirked, and wrapped the blankets around himself and his love, and held Hearcross close to his cum-soaked chest, as they sighed softly and held onto each other.

After a few minutes, Gengar pulled Hearcross on top of him, and pulled him into another hot kiss, lazily stroking his lover's flaccid cock. Even a flaccid penis needed love. "That was so fucking good! I still need more!" Heracross moaned out, deepening the hot kiss once more.

"Want to go another round?" Gengar asked, snickering cutely as he returned the kiss.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Heracross replied, grinning cutely. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gengar replied.

With that, Gengar pulled the covers over them, and pulled Hearcross into yet another hot and wet kiss. Tongue danced, heat building, penises hardening and filling with up with cum, lips smacking against each other, and with their hands on each other's butts, Gengar once again used Nightmare on his lover, to give him more sexual nightmares, while licking the cum off the beetle Pokémon's face.

"I'm gonna haunt you till the day you die." Gengar replied, cackling softly, and squeezing his now rock hard penis.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **There it is. That's my first Pokémon smut story, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I used a different writing style for this story. I had a really fun time writing this and I've got another Pokémon yaoi story coming up soon, so I'd love to see some feedback on this one. Now do please leave a review and favorite my story if you enjoy it, and I shall name a building after you. See you all later! Bye-bye!**


End file.
